Brody Dolittle
"So you lied, you're here to do something more. How do I know you didn't come to this town just to spread whatever the hell is going on, you scumbag!" -Brody Dolittle, "A Rock and a Hard Place" '''Officer Brody Dolittle '''was working with the Raccoon City Police Department (R.P.D.). Brody was a dedicated officer who attempted to hold back the infected on Roswell Ave, though was overrun and forced to escape via an alleyway and left his fellow officers to their demise. Teamed with Abrams, he leads him to the Free Clinic where they stay the night until the infected overrun the outside. He helps Abrams out the window but hears the front door break open and tells him to go on and he'll hold him off. His fate is uncertain. Background Pre-Outbreak Before the outbreak, Brody was a member of the Raccoon City Special Weapons And Tactics squad. He was friends with Aaron. He was constantly suspicious and untrusting towards John Abrams, though never vocally showed it. He played football for the Raccoon City Badgers during High School, though never graduated. It is assumed that Brody may have anger management issues. During Outbreak During the outbreak, Brody and his unit were assigned the checkpoint on Roswell Avenue , near Paraguas Street. At first, all seemed seemed calm until roughly midnight when a runaway fire truck broke through the barricade of cop cars, causing mass chaos. He attempted to lock down the school using the fire alarm, but the handle broke causing nothing to occur. As the zombies broke through, he dashed through a window and ran into the city to try and find the police station as zombies overran the school. Post-Outbreak Brody is met by Abrams on September 24th, when two survivors attempt to kill Abrams for his weapons. Brody, armed with a shotgun, manages to kill one and left the other one to run. --- When Abrams tells Brody about his reason being in Raccoon City, he immediately grows upset about being lied to, especially by a government agent. In his rage, he throws a computer through a plate glass window causing the burglar alarm to sound. The sound begins to attract zombies around, as Abrams tries to calm Brody down. Brody soon comes to his senses and breaks down hoping to find peace but is interrupted when he seens all the zombies coming. Brody and Abrams try to fend them off, but to no avail and lock themselves in the doctors office. Brody, finding peace, helps Abrams through a window and tells him to find a way to warn the world of what happened here, before Abrams can respond, Brody pushes him down as the front door of the office breaks open. Brody then turns to the zombie, seeing only one shotgun shell is left and smirks. As Abrams runs from the clinic, a single shot is heard though no known fate is shown. Characteristics --- Relationships John Abrams --- Umbrella Corporation --- Trivia *Ironically, his last name is "Do Little" though he is quite a dedicated officer. Category:Comic Characters